Doll Crazy
by Magenta-Skye
Summary: What if Gilligan finds those old voodoo dolls? What kind of mischief will he get into this time? Rated M for suggestive mature themes, not sure if I could downgrade this to a T.


**AN: **Okay, this has been running around in my head, lately, and should be a welcome break from my sad story, 'All I Have to Do is Dream'. This was inspired by the episode 'Voodoo'. Enjoy and R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

**Doll Crazy**

Gilligan was on the prowl, digging in caves, searching through the underbrush, and inspecting holes in the ground. Aha! Found it! Hers had been the hardest to find, but he found Mary Ann's voodoo doll and hollered for joy. The Professor had made them hide their dolls so they could never be used to harm each other, but Gilligan had other plans. It had taken weeks, but he finally found the last one and headed to his cave, a new cave no one knew about. He was in a mischievous mood when he gathered the dolls with bits of personal items to make the voodoo work and hid in a tree while the others were at the communal table. The Howells were seated next to each other, Ginger and Mary Ann sat across from them, the Skipper at the head of the table, and the Professor was probably still in his hut. They were playing 'Go Fish' when Gilligan took the Skipper's doll and whacked it over the head with his hat.

"Hey! What the..."

They gazed at the Skipper as he covered his head.

"What's wrong, Skipper?"

"Nothing, Mary Ann, must be an oncoming headache."

"Or Gilligan," remarked Mr. Howell.

Mr. Howell was next to receive an invisible whack to the head and he looked around. Gilligan giggled in glee as they went back to their card came when suddenly Mrs. Howell kissed her husband. Not unusual for a married couple, but she kept doing it. A swift kiss, pull away for a moment, and then kiss again.

"Lovey...what's with...all the...public...affection?"

"I...don't know...darling."

"This...is...terribly...scandalizing."

"And...uncouth...dear."

Then she slapped him and they both were aghast.

"Whatever was that for?"

"I don't know, Thurston, but I didn't mean it."

The first mate was suppressing his laughter when he noticed the Professor approach and grinned wickedly as the intellect greeted them. He was about to join them when he awkwardly bent over and was eye level with Ginger, but that wasn't the worst part when he felt something soft against the palm of his left hand. His eyes widened when he glanced down at where his hand was.

"Good heavens!"

"Professor!"

Ginger tried to sound shocked, but was amused by this.

"Really, Professor, if you're going to manhandle Ginger, you should do it somewhere privately, it's not proper."

"Mrs. Howell, I am not trying to..."

His words faltered and his face flushed because he felt something hard poke through the round softness. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried pulling his hand free, but it wouldn't budge. The Skipper couldn't tear his gaze away at the two who seemed to be getting frisky right in front of everyone. He turned to Mary Ann who looked like she was in pain with her arms crossed over her chest and seemed to be dancing in her seat. She was biting her bottom lip as she crossed and uncrossed her legs.

"What's wrong, Mary Ann?" the Skipper asked.

"I have to use the bathroom."

"You don't need permission to go."

"I know, Skipper, but I'm stuck."

Her response came through gritted teeth and Gilligan realized he had accidentally set the Mary Ann doll in some sap while he was messing with the other dolls. He released the doll from the sticky goo and when she felt the hold on her lift, she rushed off into the jungle. They could hear her moan in relief, but it wasn't from that kind of relief for Gilligan had been doing something naughty to the Mary Ann doll. He had been curious of what it would be like to touch a woman, well, not just any woman, but Mary Ann to be precise. He wanted to admit how he felt, but was timid and feared her rejection, yet lately it had been different for he could see the same feelings reflecting in her eyes. He removed the Professor's hand from Ginger's breast and she got up to retrieve her fan from her hut, but not before Gilligan made the Professor smack Ginger on the butt playfully. She squealed in delight and the others gazed at him curiously.

"I haven't the slightest clue on my behavior."

He sat down bewildered and Mary Ann returned blushing.

"Lovey, my dear, this might be a good time to stroll around the island."

"I agree, I'd feel scandalized if I saw anymore of that hanky panky."

They stood up and headed into the jungle, but not before the millionaire gently smacked his darling wife on the butt making her giggle. Gilligan chuckled, Mr. Howell beat him to the punch on that one.

* * *

Later, in his secret cave he put the dolls safely on a shelf and away from their personal items because he didn't want anything to happen to them while he was away. He did, however, take Mary Ann's doll with him as he rushed back to camp and hid it. He sat down to eat dinner and noticed a few of them in a blissful silence. The Howells never looked happier while Ginger was positively glowing with a grinning Professor who had a dreamy glint in his eye. The Skipper and Mary Ann were the only ones talking about what happened today when suddenly he realized everyone was staring at him.

"What?"

"I asked you where you were today?"

"Oh, sorry, Mary Ann, I was just daydreaming again. I was searching for a new place to go butterfly hunting. Why, what did I miss?"

"If we told you, Gilligan, you'd never believe us."

"Try me, Skipper."

"Another time."

"Come on, Skipper, I love stories."

"No, Gilligan."

He pouted and he finished his meal in silence, but inwardly laughing. Mary Ann had been watching him and saw a small smile creep onto his lips. He was up to something or knew something he didn't want to share yet.

* * *

The Skipper was finally asleep and he took the doll of Mary Ann out of hiding as he saw that the farm girl was in the lounger gazing up at the stars. He ran his fingers down the doll's spine and watched from his window as he saw Mary Ann shiver. He tickled the doll's belly and heard the brunette laugh making him chuckle. He waited until she closed her eyes and he lovingly caressed the doll's cheek and neck. He could hear her sigh in content before he placed his lips on the doll's and saw a serene smile plastered on her face. He decided to put the doll away and go to sleep, he'd have more fun tomorrow.

* * *

Gilligan returned to his cave after lunch, laughing at the havoc he created this morning. He made the Skipper trip and run into things, Mr. Howell kept tapping everyone in the stomach or butt with his cane, and Mrs. Howell was pinching and kissing her husband's cheeks red. He couldn't mess with Ginger or the Professor because they hadn't been around and he didn't want to bother Mary Ann while she was doing chores. He put the dolls back getting ready to explore the island and maybe pick some fruit for Mary Ann to make a pie. He hadn't realized he had been followed and when he was gone she stepped out of her hiding spot. She knew something was going on, her body didn't react like that, well, only in her fantasies, but he had been acting strangely. She entered the cave and glanced around before her eyes fell on the dolls. So, he had unearthed the dolls that the witch doctor had carved and was having a little fun. She chuckled and noticed her doll was missing which made her wonder what he had in store for her. Well, two could play at this game as she stole his doll and as fate would have it, she had kept a handkerchief he had given her a long time ago. Time for him to feel uncomfortable as she stroked her fingers in an intimate area on the doll. He was up in a tree, napping after eating six bananas, and trying not to dream about a certain pigtailed brunette. So, why did he feel like someone was blowing in his ears sending shivers down his spine and why did it feel like someone was massaging his little buddy into a salute. He gulped, she found his secret hideout and the dolls.

"Oh no."

There would be no mercy and he couldn't get away from the sensations she was administering just like how he had done to her yesterday. He clamped his hands over his mouth as he felt his release surging forth and a few miles away she heard his groan of satisfaction. She took his doll with her and would confront him on their walk later tonight.

* * *

After dinner they silently strode through the jungle and when they reached the lagoon she turned to him.

"Gilligan, is something the matter, you've been acting strange lately."

"Me? You guys have been acting weird."

"Alright, drop the act, Gilligan, you found the voodoo dolls and have been playing with them."

He blushed and kicked some sand around in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Mary Ann, I just wanted to have a little fun."

"I have to admit it was hilarious when the Professor had his hand stuck on Ginger's boob, his face was priceless."

"I know."

He laughed at the memory.

"You've been awfully naughty, Gilligan."

She inched closer to him and he swallowed hard.

"Making me squirm like that, it only served you right to have a taste of your own medicine."

She produced his doll and he went to take it, but she pulled it back.

"Hand over mine."

"No way."

"Gilligan."

"I like teasing you when you least expect it. Besides, I can kiss the doll and not be shy about it."

He certainly wasn't shy about touching her with that doll.

"Why play with a doll when you can have the real thing?"

"Because I'm scared."

"You don't have to be around me."

"I know, but..."

"Ssshhh."

He gazed around and then at her.

"I don't hear anything."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and on her tiptoes reached up kissing him on the lips. He stiffened up at first, but relaxed kissing her back and wound his arms around her. When they came up for air they were blushing and smiling.

"See, Gilligan, you don't need an imitation of me."

"Wow, I sure don't!"

"Now, promise me you're going to hide those dolls tomorrow."

"I promise."

"Including mine."

"Do I have to?"

She nodded.

"What if I want to kiss it goodnight or hug it when I wake from a nightmare in the middle of the night?"

"That's sweet, Gilligan, and you can still do all of that without the doll."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Are you sure Ginger won't care if I come crawling into your bed in the middle of the night when I'm scared?"

"I don't think she'd even notice these days after you accidentally played Cupid with her and the Professor."

"Yay, I did something right! Hey, wait, you have to promise to hide my doll, too."

"I will, now that I believe you've learned your lesson."

"And what a lesson it was, wow!"

She giggled and blushed. He pulled her into an embrace as one of his hands wandered to her butt and playfully smacked it making her squeal in delight. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to a kiss which held a promising future.

* * *

The next day they buried the dolls without their personal items and Gilligan placed the doll of Mary Ann next to the doll that was a likeness of him. She smiled up at him as he covered all the dolls and then took Mary Ann's hand, strolling back into the jungle to find a secluded spot to make out with her. He liked kissing a lot especially when it was with her and now that they knew how the other felt it was special, maybe Mrs. Howell's meddling really hadn't been all for naught.

**THE END**


End file.
